1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a dispensing device for thixotropic material that is provided with a plurality of discharging tips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction trade, large quantities of mastic coating, paints and caulking compounds are continuously being used. As would be expected, very large quanities are consumed in one operation. The uses involve sealing between joints or coating various surfaces to provide a protective or decorative film, and also the applying of adhesives.
In applying various sealing compounds, the workman, in doing so, encounters problems such as corner surfaces and sloped -- or even curved surfaces -- which need to be coated. There is no simple device to aid in coating under such conditions.
Oftentimes, the joints between the surfaces to be protected may vary from one eighth of an inch, or less, to nearly an inch. Thus, it becomes a problem controlling the volume of non-solid materials with respect to each varying work situation. Not only is volume control of the dispensing material required, but very often the shape and dimension of the stream of material, as it is being dispensed from the dispenser, are critical.
Industry, in general, relies upon high viscosity oils, greases for lubrication, and other thixotropic materials that are required to be dispensed in large volumes. As an example of one industry, the printing trade uses paste inks which must be dispensed in varying amounts and shapes under controlled conditions.
Various approaches have been tried to solve these and other associated problems, such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Martin No. 3,070,825 which teaches the use of an applicator for paint rollers having a means for feeding the paint to the roller during use.
Another arrangement of a paint applicator is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,707 to Charles Herbrechter, et al. This invention provides paint to the interior of the roller rather than on the surface thereof, as is the case in the Martin device.
The Ames U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,098 illustrates a mastic-applying, finishing tool with very limited applications thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,596 to Kline sought to solve the problem for the printing industry by exerting pressure against the tube of ink, using a squeeze device.